


liar (oh, no)

by blackmagicforever



Series: Twilight AUs Collection [9]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bella Swan, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other, Out of Character Bella Swan, Post-Book 1: Twilight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: “I don’t want you to come with us,” he said. And the air melted into fire when she stopped breathing.“You,” she stuttered through the smoke, “don’t… want me?”And as if the word condemned her, he said, “No.”That’s when Bella Swan’s heart broke into two.— or: in which Edward Cullen disappears from Bella’s life, and now there’s no one there to pick up her pieces but herself.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Original Character(s), Canon Relationships - Relationship, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan - Past, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Twilight AUs Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	1. Bye, Edward

_**ONE: BYE, EDWARD** _

“Edward,” Bella’s lips curled around the name, she smiled tensely at her boyfriend as they walked through the forest. Her leg healed nicely and now she could walk without the need of crutches. “I’ve been thinking, would you want to meet my mother? Properly, I mean. Last time I saw her it was…” she faltered for a second, looking at Edward through the corner of her eye, “a mess.” she said, “It was a mess.” she settled for that word.

Edward grimaced, “I don’t know, Bella.” his voice ringed with the touch of a fallen angel.

“Well,” Bella started, “I bet that Alice would love it. Oh, and maybe Esme could connect with Reneé as well!” she forced another smile.

Edward stayed silent, guiding them down the unseeing trail towards Bella’s house.

Lately Edward has been detached, and Alice had stopped coming over a few days ago.

“Bella,” Edward interrupted Bella midstride. The vampire schooled his features while watching her face, she had immediately cut off her rant and was now looking at him expectantly. “I don’t think I will be meeting your mother.”

Bella’s eyebrows furrowed, but then they cleared, “Well, that’s alright. Maybe around summer? Although that’s months to come. Perhaps at the end of the school year before summer starts.”

“No,” Edward interrupted again, this time more coldly. “I won’t be meeting her, Bella.”

Bella stayed silent, questioning him with her brown eyes.

“I won’t be meeting her, because we’re leaving.”

Bella’s racing mind came to a halt.  _ Leaving? _

“Leaving?” she echoed her thoughts, “But I thought… I thought we would have two more years or so…”

Edward stared at her unfeelingly, “Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-two now. We'd have to start over soon regardless.”

Bella stared, confused. Until it hit her. The deatacheness, Alice missing, Edward distancing himself slowly.

“When you said  _ we _ —” she realized, half horrified, half broken.

“I meant my family and myself,” he conceded the answer. Unflinchingly.

“But,” Bella stuttered. The air was getting warmer around her as her cold, clammy hands, started to sweat. “I thought…”

“You thought what?” Edward remarked coldly.

“That I would go with you!” Bella held back the urge to sob. They were doing fine, weren’t they? After James and everything, everything was okay. “Didn’t you tell me? Don’t you want that?”

“I don’t want you to come with us,” he said. And the air melted into fire when she stopped breathing.

“You,” she stuttered through the smoke, “don’t… want me?”

And as if the word condemned her, he said, “No.” Icy water burned through the fire and coldness seeped into her bones.

That’s when Bella’s heart broke into two.

“Don’t,” she said, sight blurry with tears. “Don’t do this,  _ please. _ ” she choked out.

Edward didn’t answer. He waited until Bella composed herself slightly.

“Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened with James made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…  _ tired _ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were  _ not _ human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that.”

Bella stared at him, numbness coating her nerves.

“If… that’s what you want.” she whispered. Lips barely pushing the words out of them.

He nodded once. And Bella’s life crashed again.

“I’m just,” she started, wincing at her voice, “I’m going to go home.”

She hesitated, looking at him once more. The five stages of grief striking her over and over quickly.

“Bella,” Edward said, stopping her from walking away. “Don’t worry—”

“ _ Don’t worry? _ ” Bella cut him off, knees wobbly but eyes suddenly cold. The whiplash of her moodswing left Edward stunned. Anger reverated on her words. “That’s rich, Edward. Don’t worry about your petty little human thoughts, isn’t that right?” she said bitterly.

Edward grimaced, but Bella didn’t allow him to continue.

“You see, you promised me you would stay with me.” she pronounced slowly, “Remember? At the hospital, not too long ago. What, James came for me and you see me bleeding and it’s  _ too _ much?”

She knew she would regret it later, but they had been dating for three months and he was suddenly closing her off. With a lousy excuse and all.

“Save it, Cullen.” Bella snapped when Edward opened his mouth. “Save your excuses and your fake promises of forever. You know, I always thought I was inferior to you. That, that you were  _ too _ perfect for me. Now I see it’s the other way around. Did it feel good? Playing games with a human like me? Enjoyed toying me with my anxiety?”

“Bel—”

“No,” it was Bella’s turn to drench cold water onto Edward’s bones. “I think you’ve said enough.”

“I’m glad though,” she smiled humorously, “that we just dated for three months instead of a year. God, imagine how much would’ve  _ that _ hurt me.”

She turned around and walked away, “Bye, Edward. Hope you enjoy whatever you do with your  _ forever. _ ”

Bella reached her house under five minutes, and when she looked back on the trail, only the slight rustle of a maple tree’s leaves indicated that Edward once stood there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is right after the James fiasco. nearly in prom and the end of the school year. victoria is dead as well


	2. Consequences

_**TWO: CONSEQUENCES** _

The last month of her junior year passed in a blur. The Cullens stayed for those weeks and then, they disappeared like the wind.

_ Good riddance, _ Bella thought bitterly. Her photo album was vacant from the Cullen’s photos, and Edward’s gift, the CD, went missing as well.

She learned that the boys at La Push started bonfires through Jessica, who had texted her through facebook about it.

“You okay, Arizona?” Mike bumped his shoulder with hers, they were hanging out at Ben’s basement. “You, uh, spaced out?”

Bella rolled her eyes at Mike, “I was thinking, since it’s summer and everything, maybe going to visit my mom or see some college summer courses.”

Angela perked up at that, “That would look great on your resumé, Bells. The summer college course, I mean.”

“And I’m dying to meet your mother, Bells.” Jessica piped up, she sat next to Mike and reached out past him to latch a hand on Bella’s.

Bella cracked a smile. “I’m sure she’ll be delighted to have all of us visit her in Jacksonville.”

“I think we should also think about looking into universities.” Ben said, next to Angela.

Bella sighed, “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll take a break, a year off or something, and go travel around the world.”

Jessica snorted, “Where would you go?”

“Italy,” she said, but the memories of Edward haunted her, “or New York, it would be cheaper.”

Mike whistled, “From Italy to New York, that’s a huge jump, Bells.”

Bella shrugged, “Edward told me he had… relatives around Italy. Maybe that’s why I said it.”

Instantly, Mike’s and Jessica’s faces soured, while Angela turned away and Ben became silent.

Bella sat in silence as well, “Shit, sorry guys.”

“You scared us, Bells.” Jessica said, quietly. “You went silent for a while and didn’t react when the Cullens left Forks.”

“I know, I scared myself when I think about it.” Bella sighed.

“We don’t want to see you like that, ever again.” Mike said, firmly. His left hand was grasphed by Jessica’s while he stared at Bella.

Bella shrugged. “I’m thinking of going to Jacksonville for a few weeks to spend some time with my mom.” she changed the subject, and thankfully, everyone dropped it.

“Hey, I bet that Reneé would love that.”

“Yeah,” Bella said, softly, “she would.”

They spent the rest of the evening hanging out by the basement, and getting takeout for dinner. No one mentioned the Cullens again.

* * *

When Bella woke up the next morning, the realization of finishing the school year hit her.

_ No more Forks High School, _ a taunting voice whispered in her mind. _ You don’t have to come back here, you could go back to Jacksonville. _

_ But, Charlie! _ Another voice whined,  _ He’s going to be  _ alone _ , he can’t cook! _

“Yeah, but I’m going soon to Uni.” Bella whispered out loud. “I won’t be staying the year after senior year.”

As she brushed her teeth and had her full time human minutes, Bella ignored the fact that the voices sounded like Rosalie and Alice.

“Bells,” Charlie greeted her when she made her way downstairs, he was holding a mug of coffee in one hand as the other held the newspaper.

“Hey, Dad.” Bella made her way to the fridge. She hesitated over the carton of milk, before choosing the jug of orange juice.

“Made any plans for today?” Charlie asked, he watched as his daughter served herself a cup of orange juice and made herself some toast.

“I don’t know,” Bella shrugged, “probably going to head out with Jess and Angela or finish a book I started reading.”

“Okay,” Charlie answered, the two of them fell into a comfortable silence. Soon enough, Bella washed her cup and plate and bid her father goodbye.

Bella flopped back onto her bed, a muffled groan emitted from the pillow she was laying on face first.

She didn’t know what to do.

Her phone suddenly started ringing. The bold letters of MOM staring back at her as the box vibrated.

“Mom?”

“Hey, darling!” Reneé answered cheerfully. “I heard that you finished school last week!”

Bella unconsciously smiled as she held her phone up while she sat up properly, “Yeah, I did. Did Charlie call you? Or Jessica?”

“Oh, Jessica!” Bella had the feeling her mother, Reneé, was nodding as she said it. “She’s such a sweetheart, darling. She told me that  _ maybe _ you’ll be crashing with Phil and I for a few weeks!”

Reneé, while scatterbrained, wasn’t stupid. The Jessica girl had called her a few days ago, telling her that the Cullen kid had broken up with Bella, despite telling her that he loved her. That Bella had gone silent for a while, unresponsive. That she finally broke away from that state but that she needed a change of scenery.

_ Teenage boys, _ Reneé had seethed.  _ No respect at all towards girls. _

Bella mulled over her thoughts, “Well… yeah. Maybe I’ll drop by for a few weeks. I missed you, Mom.”

“Aw, sweetie.” Reneé smiled from her side of the line, “I missed you, too!”

“How’s Phil? And the new house?”

“Oh, Bella. You should see it!” Reneé started, and Bella listened with a small smile as her mother raved about Jacksonville and how the League treated Phil so well. “I think that you’ll like it here, darling.”

Bella smiled, “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is right after the James fiasco, a few weeks has passed and now they were nearing Prom night and the end of the school year. Victoria also died ‘cause Sam caught her lurking around.


End file.
